Chapter 1 Yaoi: Who's a Girl!
by MixedXAnimeXBoyXLover
Summary: This a gender bender series. Can you guess who's a girl? This is a Beyblade story and they are on vaca and everyone is 18. After you guess the girl can you guess the pairing?


I looked around bored out of my mind. We were on a plane and I had nothing to do. The Bladebreakers and I were going on a vacation and we were on a plane, but everyone fell asleep. I've a weird suspicion about Kai lately though. It's like my team mate was hiding something, something he didn't want the rest of us to know. Kai has also been looking at me a lot lately and when I look he looks away, but still looks at me through the corner of his eyes. I don't know why he does it and it's been happening for about 2 days now and I don't get why he's been doing it either. I sighed wanting something to do. I was sitting with Kai, off to our left was Tyson and Max who were also asleep, behind them was Kenny who was persistent and said he _needed _his own two seats so we let him. Kai was also asleep along with Kenny and I sighed bored. I looked at Kai thinking that maybe something on him would give me a clue of why he's been acting lately. Kai was facing me and I looked like almost a tomboy girl, but that couldn't be, Kai's a boy, isn't he? I let my eyes wonder his sleeping form and then I didn't catch it at first, but when I shot my eyes back towards Kai's chest his shirt was ruffled, but you could clearly make out two perfectly good sized breasts. I blushed slightly and tried to shake the feeling Kai is actually a girl. 'No. Stop it. Kai is a boy, not a girl. I wonder though. I mean you can clearly see them. I wonder.' I thought and moved slightly toward Kai so I could face this person and I slowly moved my hand toward Kai's chest to see if what I saw was really there or just a figment of my imagination. Then Kai moaned a little and I made my hand retreat and Kai just rolled over in his or I mean her sleep. I sighed both irritated and relieved. 'Okay now how am I suppose to see?' I thought to myself and Kai sat up rubbing an eye and stretched. She/he looked at me and I looked out the window. Then I felt something lay down on my lap and when I looked Kai had made him/her self comfortable and went to sleep again. 'Okay. Weird, but perfect.' I thought and Kai rolled over onto his/her back. I gulped and reached for Kai's chest once more. My hand was trembling at the thought of breasts actually being there. Then when it came time to find out I gently touched then wrapped my hand around a boob. I blushed, but smiled. Then Kai blushed and moaned a bit and I freaked and let go. I put both of my hands behind my head and looked out the window instead. 'Okay so Kai is a girl. Should I be happy or confused? I think I'm both, but now that I found out that Kai's a girl does that mean the reason Kai's been looking at me is because-No way!!!' I commanded myself to stop right there. I sighed and Kai rolled over and laid her hands gently on my legs as she made herself comfortable again. She was still blushing, but was now smiling. My heart began racing as my thoughts spun at thinking of whatever Kai could be thinking of right now. "Alright will all passengers please strap in and prepare for landing." said the pilot as everyone moaned and woke up. Kai was first up and sat up off me and buckled in. 'Okay but now that I know about Kai the question is why would Kai hide being a girl?' I thought looking at Kai then looked out the window too confused to try and think of a solution right now. "Please hold on and prepare for landing all passengers." came the pilot again and we did as told.

We walked off the plane and Kai was awake and being moody again. My mind kept thinking of what happened on the plane then my mind sot back to when I didn't first notice Kai as a girl and how people could mistaken her as a boy and I found out why. "Okay so where can we get something to eat?" complained Tyson waking me from my thoughts. Again Kai was looking at me and when I looked she looked away at something off in the distance. "Well there's a nice beach restaurant. It's a restaurant that is right next to a beach so that as soon as you're done and you want to go swimming you can do it right there instead of walking across town." explained Kenny. "Sounds good to me." said Tyson and Max smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yep. I'm kinda hungry too." I said then I got a crazy idea. Kai heard Kenny say beach restaurant and started walking away. I stepped in front of her path and smiled. This was my chance to see if my suspicions were real. "What's the matter Kai? Don't tell me you're scared of a little swim." I said and Tyson smiled. "Yeah Kai. At least come to eat even if you're just going to bake in the sun all day because you're wearing that." said Tyson and I smiled at how he just jumped in like he did. Kai had nerves running high in her eyes and soon sighed and gave in. 'Perfect. Now's going to be my chance to finally see.' I thought as we made our way to the restaurant and I was next to Kai the whole time to make sure she didn't try and pull something and try to run off. Every once in a while she would look at me as if uncertain then once she noticed I was the one who was looking at her she looked away and I sighed. When the restaurant came in view I pulled Kai off to the side and into a bathroom and locked the door. "Okay listen. I know you've been looking at me, then looking away okay? So just come out and tell me what's on your mind already Kai." I said gently and she held my gaze for a bit before she winced and closed her eyes and looked away. I sighed once again and when she reached for the lock I pushed her down onto the toilet so she can't get near it without going through me first. She sat there for a moment starring at the ground and I sighed slapping my fore head closing my eyes and gave up. 'Okay evidently she doesn't want to confess even though we're alone so looks like I just have let my suspicions slide just this once. I removed my hand and shrugged. "Okay fine. If you want to-" I was cut off by her pressing her lips against mine. I shot my eyes open after she pulled away and she blushed. She was still close to my face and that still didn't prove it, I mean that could mean Kai was gay, that didn't prove Kai was a girl. She retreated her hands and avoided eye contact after what she just did. I gently took her face into my hand and made her look at me and that just made her blush an even darker red. I was wondering why she hasn't spoken and one was or another I was going to find out. She gulped and opened her mouth to speak and I let her. "Ra-Ray." she stammered and her voice was a girl's and not the usual boy one we all hear when we're not really paying attention or she's in a bey battle. I smiled as I got part of my proof. I leaned in close to her face and she started to freak out and she pushed away from me and up against the wall near by and I shrugged. "What you kissed me first." I said and she blushed remembering she did. She looked at the floor and I smiled. "I know, but I didn't think you would like it, but something told me to try." she said and I walked over to her and gently spoke to her so she wouldn't go and slap me, like Mariah does when you piss her off. "Well how come you won't let me return the try?" I asked and she looked at me. "Because I thought you would freak out and, and…" her voice trailed off and I smiled knowing I was breaking to the point where she'd tell me anything. "So are you really a girl is this some kind of weird joke?" I asked and she looked at me like I'm crazy. "Hey just saying." I said and she glared at me. "Of course I'm a girl. I kissed you, I'm talking and you even touched me on the plane even though you thought I wasn't awake to feel it, I was." she snapped and now I blushed. "So you felt that did you?" I asked and she nodded. "Well sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off. It's just that I'm used to you being a boy and when I realized you were a girl I just had to make sure. Then it kind of hit me that you're a real girl and now my head's spinning round and round in circles." I said. She eased her glare, but not in the way I liked. Instead of easing it to a happy smile she eased it to a hurt face. "So you're rejecting me? Damn it!!! I knew this was stupid!!!" she snapped crying and letting the tears fall from her face as she felt like I rejected her and I slapped my fore head realizing what I said. She then made a quick dash for the lock, but I held her back and she put a fight this time and didn't stop until she got to the lock. I pulled her away from it and made her look at me. She was strong, but I was stronger. She struggled and I sighed realizing I couldn't reason with her with eye sight so I was forced to force her in a hug. I pulled her into a hug and held her still even though she kept trying to push away from me. She soon couldn't fight anymore and held onto me instead and I held her a little bit tighter and she gripped my shirt as she just broke down and cried. "It's okay Kai. I wasn't rejecting you. I was just saying that this whole thing hit me with unexpectation. I didn't expect you to be a girl, I didn't expect you to like me, let alone did I expect myself to like you." I said and she looked at me with a tear stained face and I smiled to reassure her. She wiped away her tears and smiled. "So you're not rejecting me? You're just surprised?" she asked and I nodded and she hugged me and I blushed. "I'm so glad you're not rejecting me Ray." she whispered and I smiled and hugged her. "Hey what are we going to do about the beach restaurant?" I asked remembering we left Tyson and the others. She blushed remembering no one else knows about her secret. "Oh shit!! What am I going to do?! I mean knowing Tyson he'll make some stupid remark and oh god knows what the others will-" I couldn't listen to her worry any longer. I kissed her just to hear her quiet and stop worrying. When I pulled away she breathed surprised. "Wow." was all she could say and I don't blame her it had this spark in it and it was amazing for the time it lasted. She starred at me with shocked, yet relaxed eyes and I smiled brushing away her bangs. "Don't worry. What's the worst that can happen?" I asked and she nodded.

When we got there we made up a plan that Kai would walk in a few minutes after I did to create an illusion like she walked off on her own. I was greeted by a not so much warm welcome. "Ray!!! Where have you been?!?!? We were nearly killed by Mariah because I don't know how but the White Tigers found us and Mariah is ready to bite our heads off because you weren't here when we were!!!!" snapped Tyson and I looked at him like he was crazy. "Hey Ray over here!!" came Mariah's voice and when we looked our jaws dropped as she stood there with a two piece pink bikini and it was a little tight. "Whoa." was all Max could say. Tyson just nodded. Even Kenny blushed. Then I felt another pair of female eyes and I knew who they belonged to. Mariah walked up and hugged me tightly and I was praying to living god that Kai wasn't watching. "Good timing Ray. I thought these losers were lying about you being here with them." she said smugly and Tyson was drooling over her and Kenny was trying to keep his distance and Max was standing there starring and I was still praying that Kai wouldn't ever hear or see this. "Uh good to see you too Mariah." I said laughing and she smiled up at me. "So do you like it?" she asked turning a bit each way and Tyson smiled. "Looks good Mariah." I complimented so she'll just leave me alone already. "Well I guess I'll see you on the beach then right Ray?" she said looking at me with pleading eyes. "Yep." I said and she walked off and I sighed. "Oh by the way Ray. Where's Kai?" asked Max and I thought for a moment and slipped Kai the long term signal. "Uh I think he strode off somewhere." I said and they shrugged. "Well let's go change Ray. I'm hot and starting to sweat." said Tyson tugging at his clothes. I shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Well let's-" "Hey who's that?" asked Max covering his eyes and looking into the distance. I turned a bit and saw someone and Tyson covered his eyes, but whined saying he couldn't see who it was. Then I had to turn to see and Kenny turned on his web cam so he could bring it up. "Hey guys check it out." he said and we gathered around him. It was Kai but her hair was down and she was wearing girl clothes and she looked HOT!!! Tyson whistled and I smiled thinking of what he would when he finds out that's Kai. "Hey guys you know what's weird? That girl looks almost like a female version of Kai." said Max and explained it and they just shrugged and called him crazy. When she was stopped near us she stopped and Tyson looked her over drooling. He whistled again and she growled. "Okay let's go get changed and cool off. What do you all say?" said Max smiling and trying to break the tension. "I second that. Let's go." I said dragging off Tyson and Max waved goodbye and I gave her the second signal and she went to go get changed.

I was laying in the sun wondering if Kai was starting to have second thoughts on telling her team mates her secret. "Um is this spot taken?" came a female voice. I opened one eye and say Kai there in a blue and silver two piece and I smiled and waved her down. "So are you ready and what took you so long?" I asked closing my eye again. "Yes I'm ready. Oh and that I was having second thoughts, but I decided to play around with Tyson." she said devilishly. I smiled. I opened both eyes to see what she was doing and she leaning back on the towel and mischievousness on her face. "Hi. So what's your name?" asked Tyson sitting down next to Kai. She rolled her eyes, but he didn't give up and I laughed. "Hey what's so funny Ray?" he asked and I just laughed even more. "Hey you know how Max said she looks like Kai?" I asked and Kai looked at me at the mention of her name. "Yeah and what of it Ray? It's not like she's Kai." he said stubbornly. "You sure about that?" I asked and she smiled mischievously. "Yeah. If this is Kai then Kai wouldn't like it if I did this." he said poking her arm and she growled and punched him in the head just like she used to when she was acting like a boy. He fell backward and I laughed. "Okay that was a coincidence. If this is Kai then Kai wouldn't like it if I did this." he said pulling a stupid stunt that makes everyone laugh, but ticks Kai off. She growled and I laughed. He kept acting stupid and Max had made his way back over along with Kenny and we were all laughing and Kai hit him in the head once more. "Okay yep that's Kai alright." he said and Kenny starred at Tyson like he was crazy. "There's no way possible of this girl being Kai." he said matter-of-factly. "Yeah it is." all three of us said in unison. "Okay then let's ask something only Kai would know." he said and we smiled. "Okay." we said. "Alright here's something. When we were younger we were on our first stop in Hong Kong remember?" said Max and we all nodded. "Also remember that ONLY Me, Kevin, Ray, Kenny, Tyson and Kai were there that night when what happened? I'm looking for two answers from Kai." he said sounding like an announcer. She smiled and leaned back on the towel. "First Kevin copied Kenny's data and put it on a floppy disk. Then he ran and Ray caught him and they bey battled for the disk. Ray lost and Drigger left. It was also raining that night when Kevin pulled that stunt." she said explaining everything. "Correct." he said and Kenny was surprised. "Okay if she's Kai then that means Kai's a girl and if Kai's been a girl this whole time…." Kenny's voice trailed off and Tyson picked up. "Then how come we never knew?!" he asked looking at Kai.


End file.
